BIONICLE: Frostbite
by Remepie
Summary: SPIN-OFF of Bambi 2/Father!Son/Bionicle!AU/Animal!Bionicle. Matoro finds himself wandering the great forests of Ko-Wahi during a snowstorm. Lost, confused, and looking for his mother, Matoro comes face to face with Nuju, the Great King of Ko-Koro. Making both friends and enemies along the way, many twists and turns await the snow-white fawn. But an unbelievable destiny await.
1. Prologue

**Bionicle**: **Frostbite**

**Written By**: Remepie

**Plot Bunny Adopted From**: Mazula

* * *

**A/N: Hello!**_I'm Remepie and this is my very first fanfiction! I've always been a fan of Bionicle, and Bambi is a very precious movie, Bambi II being more of such. I've always envied the beautiful relationship between Father and Son, especially in fanfictions with Nuju and Matoro inhabiting these roles. I've been inspired to write this after reading a few Father/Son fics by_**_Mazula_**_, she is a fantastic writer and her stories are wonderful! She had a plot bunny up based off of Bambi II and I immediately loved it. I was able to adopt it, and here I am._

_This fanfic is going to go on for a long time, at least, as much as I can. I plan on taking it as far as possible. Though this is a BambiII Spin-Off and will contain things from the movie and such, I'm going to throw in ideas of my own to make it a more Bionicle friendly and originality friendly fic. You should probably have some sort of knowledge on Bionicle and Bambi I/II to really enjoy this fic. I plan on keeping up with Bionicle and Bambi more to be able to give you guys some cannon too. The prologue is more of a beginning of the movie, the scenes leading up to Bambi II's beginning. So much canon to follow…eue_

_So, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction!_

**Full Cover Photo Picture: You can find it on my profile page :)**

**FYI**: **_X X X X_**_at the end of a passage means a shift. The bars indicate the end or beginning of a scene, and other entirely different things._

**Plot Bunny Adoption Info**: _I adopted this from the amazing Mazula. She's really awesome; check out her fics sometimes, yeah? I was inspired by her and I'd like to thank her very much. I hope this fic is to your liking, Mazula, and that you don't mind it. Thank You again!_

**Disclaimer**:_I_**_DO NOT_**_own_**_Bionicle_**_or_**_Bambi_**_. Nor do I own the original characters. Simply using them in my perspective for the story. As much as I wish I did own Bionicle, I_**_don't_**_. If OC characters are to come, they will most likely be mine. I'm going to try my best to stick with Canon Characters though. So. Yeah!_

**_*SPIN-OFF of_******_**Bambi 2,**_******_Father/son fic, Bionicle AU, Animal!Bionicle. Adventure/Mystery/Romance/Action/Fantasy/Angst/AND MORE~_******_This is a noncanon-verse fic that takes place on Mata Nui (The Koros and Wahis) It contains both canon and non-canon. There will be action, adventure, romance, tragedy, and more. So stay tuned!_

**Summary:**_Separated from his mother due to hunters, a little white buck/fawn named Matoro wanders aimlessly through the snowy forests. Hungry, alone, scared and calling for his mother, Matoro finds himself face to face with the King of Ko-Wahi forest, the silver buck named Nuju. He is taken in by the stern Great Prince, and both struggle against their choices against natural laws and issues at hand. Matoro, having to deal with a rival older fawn, Ehrye,, and a strange destiny ahead of him, there is much in store for the Young Prince... But, befriending a shy Skunk called Kopeke, a small rabbit named Nuparu, and trying to get on Nuju's good graces, he faces quite the number of complications along the way with the help of his new found friends from all around the kingdom. Ranging from wanting to know what happened to his mother to avoiding rival fights and trying to gain Nuju's attention and affection, the young buck struggles through his turmoil. And at first wanting to find a new mother for the little buck, Nuju slowly finds himself growing more and more attached to the snow-white fawn..._

_The story begins with the scenes taking place before Bambi II begins._

* * *

**Introduced Character!**

**Matoro** – **Ko-Deer –**Our TOP Main Character who we'll follow most of the story with!~ The Young Prince of Ko-WahiForest. He is just about the cutest most handsome fawn you'd ever laid eyes on. Matoro is a pure white male with a velvet pink nose. He's very slender, complete with long skinny legs and sharp ivory colored hooves. He's somewhat premature. He has large striking icy blue eyes and a soft, friendly voice. His personality is that of Matoro from Bionicle.

**Matoro's Mother – Ko-Deer –**Matoro's mother, obviously. She is a lovely albino doe with a slender average build. Her eyes are a soft glowing crimson and she appears very elegant and graceful. Her voice is very gentle and kind, something pleasing to the ear. Her personality contains a motherly, protective, loving, sweet, patient, and traits of a feminine persona.

**Nuju – Ko-Deer –**The Great Prince of Ko-WahiForest. He is a cold, highly dignified buck who has a quite intimidating appearance. Nuju has a well muscled, lean but slender body of brilliant silver fur. He has strong limbs with great silver hooves and void, frosty, pale blue eyes that are a mirror of winter itself. Nuju's antlers are large and silvery-white. His voice is strong, highly regarded, quiet, gruff, and without emotion. His personality is that of Nuju's, from Bioicle.

* * *

_It honestly isn't much of a prologue. More of the events leading to the main plot. I apologize ahead of time for any typos and mistakes! I typed this up when I should've been asleep..._

_Anyways...enjoy!_

* * *

**_X X X X_**

_Gathered friends._

_Listen again, to our legend, of the Bionicle._

_In the Time Before Time, The Great Spirit descended from the heavens, carrying we, the future of the world._

_To this paradise._

_We were separate, and without purpose._

_So the Great Spirit illuminated us with the three Virtues._

_Unity!_

_Duty!_

_And Destiny!_

_We embrace these gifts, and in gratitude, we named our great home Mata Nui, in honor of the Great Spirit himself._

_But our happiness was not to last._

_For Mata Nui's brother, the Makuta, was jealous of these honors and betrayed him._

_Casting a spell over Mata Nui, who fell into a deep slumber._

_The Makuta was free to unleash his shadows._

_And unleash them…he did._

_Now..._

_We live in this world of unimaginable creatures that Makuta and Rahi alike, could only wish to be one of. Born unto the minds of the Great Beings, we came to be. We are spirits of Mata Nui's grace; walking the lands and seas, ruling the forests and skies. Whether it be on foot, belly, hoof, tentacle, or claw. These creatures are known to us by many things. But in this case…we are…_

_Animals._

_But, we creatures weren't like many others._

_We are distinct._

_Unnatural._

_Very intelligent._

_Creative._

_Great._

_Blessed with great long lives._

_And so much more._

_We are embedded with beautiful spirits, every single one of us blessed with unique destinies and talents. The elements walk with each, guiding our beings with a piece of Mata Nui's love within us all._

_Whatever it may be, we venture into the realm of marvelous kingdoms of vast lands and seas._

_Again, a new legend is to be foretold, one brimming with great unity, powerful duty, and unimaginable destiny._

_This is the story of a young prince who will find that he has a much greater destiny in store, than what might meet the eye. He will meet many foes and friends, and come to meet with a legendary creature._

_His only kin…_

_A new story begins to unveil itself upon the world, entrusting the hopes and dreams of the past and future unto unlikely souls._

_In this world full of magnificence and wonder…_

_Peace will not last forever…_

_But protecting it, we shall…_

_Heroes will rise._

_Villains will flourish._

_We will not fall._

_Hope is not lost._

_For legends have foretold of the three virtues baring new heroes to protect the peace of the land, each hailing from the great kingdoms of the elements._

_These implausible spirits will ascend to power and, with the power of the elements, bring the darkness to shambles…_

_But we will stand tall and protect the glory the Great Beings had blessed us with, as our debt to them and our Great Spirit, Mata Nui._

_Now…_

_Come._

_Join our story, in the wondrous lands…of Mata Nui._

**_X X X X_**

* * *

**"Matoro! Quick, the thicket!"**

A beautiful birch colored doe cried while shooting her precious son a liquid rose gaze of pure terror. Said fawn turned to his mother, dazzling ice-aquamarine eyes round with alarm and utter confusion.

What was wrong?

Why was Mother looking from side to side nervously?

Weren't they enjoying tender spring grass just moments ago?

Before the adolescent had time to even mouth a word in response, his mother harshly nudged him towards whence they came. His spindly pallid legs protested from their once relaxed state.

He was completely baffled.

Matoro's innocent face found not what was to worry about. He hadn't heard anything out of the ordinary. Just the typical quiet tranquility of his winter home. Still, did Mother prod him, in an urgent panic to move him. An odd gaze sweeping across her pretty countenance, but he couldn't study is further as he received another nudge.

Quickly, Matoro tumbled forward. He was rather startled, but, being the obedient child he was, the young prince abided by his mother's wishes. He broke into a run, careful not to trip or stumble as he flew through the meadow.

**_X X X X_**

Hooves pounding against the snow coated meadow, Matoro bounded through the slushy grassland. Snow dissolving from underneath his hooves, heart thumping rapidly, and Mother trailing behind at a stead-fast pace…it was...scary. The young prince could practically smell the fear radiating from his mother, which only stimulated his own. The snow-white fawn simply hoped that everything would be okay.

Oh how he was very wrong…

Suddenly, an odd sound rang through the still air like an intense bolt of lightning.

**_BANG!_**

Matoro felt his heart jump from inside his chest from the thunderous noise; resonating in his ears like a raven's cry.

It terrified him out of his skin.

Picking up the pace, Matoro pressed himself further, ignoring the throbbing cries in his legs.

He wouldn't let Mother down.

But, his thoughts did drift towards other things.

Such as…

None of this made sense to him.

What in Mata Nui's name was happening?

Why was he running for his life right now?

He pondered these questions mentally as he raced through the meadow, his Mother pushing him to go faster.

The fawn leaped soundly across a half frozen stream, the trickling hymn of running water singing a cold melody, unnaturally. He strained his large pallid ears for the sounds of his mother's hooves, and his own. It helped the fawn focus on the task before the pair.

_Get out of the meadow._

A voice moved fluidly through the air after Matoro slightly slowed in his haste.

It was Mother.

**"Faster!"**

**"Faster Matoro!"**

**"Keep running!"**

His Mother's voice started to fade slightly, causing the small fawn to look back for just a second; worriedly.

**"Don't look back! Keep running!"**

Matoro snapped his head ahead in that instant, determined to follow his Mother's plea. He sped through the waning grassland; the only comforts were the sounds of hoof on snow and the unsteady breath of his kin behind him.

**_X X X X_**

It was taking so long.

He bounded into what seemed like a never ending path of white.

Matoro didn't realize, until now, how deep into the meadow he and his Mother really had been.

Just to find freshly born spring grass in this winter wasteland.

Was food really worth all of this anarchy?

Feeling the aching throb scream from Matoro's ivory hooves, the young prince began to dawdle.

**"Keep running!"**

Mother's last words rung like clear morning bells to his ears, giving the fawn the boost he needed to make the last stretch. Matoro made the last jump across the stretch of meadow, another flurry of snow exploding behind him from the impact of the jump, accompanied with the piercing noise from before.

**_BOOM!_**

It seemed to stop short, instead of ringing out like the loud noise from before did. It made a peculiarly dull thud, as if hitting something. Though, little Matoro didn't pay heed to the following fall that followed soundlessly to the clearing's floor.

He simply continued his Mother's wishes like the _loyal_ son he was.

**_X X X X_**

The snow-white fawn dove into the woods, ignoring as his pelt brushed irritably against naked branched of bushes and such. His heart sounding wildly and ears ringing from the noise around him. He wanted badly to look back; his Mother's movements seemed to dim considerably, if entirely. That was silly. His Mother was really quick and she was following him! Of course she was still trailing after him!

But, the sudden silence scared him.

How easy could it be to just stop and make sure Mother wasn't too far behind. But, his Mother made it very clear. She said to not look back.

_Don't look back…_

**_X X X X_**

Matoro continued to run, darting from every nook and cranny that the wood's narrow path had to offer, until he finally made it to the safety of the thicket; the opening of the great fallen tree welcoming him warmly. Sliding into the far back of the plant covered den, Matoro fell to the floor to catch his breath. Taking in much needed crisp cold air, Matoro somewhat hyperventilated as his childish voice broke through the winter night.

**"We made it!"**

His little heart drummed against his chest like a great drum, ears still buzzing from the strange noises from earlier. As the noise gradually faded, an eerie silence followed. Still, tiny Matoro's gaze lingered on the entrance expectantly.

**"We made it Mother!"**

No answer. No reply. Nothing.

**"We- Mother?"**

Silence continued to answer the young prince.

Where was Mother?

Why was she taking so long to get here?

She was the one who ordered him to go to the thicket.

She must've followed.

He knew he heard her close behind.

Where was she?

Blinking, Matoro got to his feet and cautiously exited the mouth of the thicket. His beautiful blue eyes rivaled that of an owl's as he took in the scenery about him. Snow had begun it's rein from the heavens above, falling in lovely pieces of frozen liquid. He would have stood in place to really take in the beauty of his homeland if not for his mother's absence at stake.

The little prince wandered from his home, shivering from the growing cold of the newly awakened snow storm. His tired legs continuously trudged through the icy blankets of snow as he searched. Eyes scanning every spot, from large to small, about him, he found nothing but a noiseless blizzard. While his subconscious was very curious and yearned to explore the places his Mother never let him go about, he found himself reminding what the problem at hand was.

His Mother…

…

Mother was taking an awful long time.

Head held loftily and ears drooping slightly, he called as loudly as possible for his beloved mother. Maybe his…no…his mother was looking for him. She just needed to find him. He would help her.

**"Mother!"**

Matoro's ears flicked once or twice, head swishing from side to side to listen for his mother's answer.

…

Silence hailed him.

He persisted, calling her name once more, louder, as he moved a little further from his home.

**"Mother! Where are you?!"**

Nothing but silence. Matoro didn't want to give up. He had to find Mother, she would never stop looking for him, so he wouldn't do this to her either. The young prince trotted away, until he could no longer make out the fallen tree that sheltered his mother and him. Moving to the left, Matoro yelled out into the mild blizzard.

**"Mother!"**

Still no answer. Matoro's anxious expression melted into one of confusion, a tinge of desperation tinged the young fawn's voice as he asked for her again.

**"Mother!"**

Again did Matoro twitch his ears, violently moving his head to hear for her melodically soft voice. To tell him everything was alright. But sweet serenity countered, much to his dismay.

Racing about, the young prince began to lose his sense of surroundings, becoming more and more lost as he went. Disregarding the flurry of ice-cold snow, Matoro continued to call for his mother, constantly waiting and turning about to look for her.

**"Mother!"**

With each call, he grew fraught, his spirit diminishing while he briskly bounded across the frosty wonderland. With every twist and turn, searching everywhere he could, no one replied.

**"Mother!"**

Far astray from his home, Matoro dashed about, the cold finally getting to him as he shivered.

He felt so alone.

Where was Mother?

Why wasn't she answering him? Why didn't she appear or find him by now?

The questions threatened to overtake the fawn's mind. No. Mother always said to be optimistic in bad situations. But still. It's hard to be happy when you don't have a widget to where your Mother was. He shook his head as to dispel the morbid thoughts anyways, and looked up to the sky. It was covered in gloomy gray clouds, only the slight glow of the moon peeking out from the tree tops offered any light to the panicking prince.

**_"Mother…"_**

He ended that single word with a dithering voice; much like that of a trembling leaf clinging to its brown limbed home. He was shaking from being on the verge of tears.

Instead of a call, the word sounded more like a desperate plea.

_A last sign of hope._

**_X X X X_**

He was so hungry…

So cold…

And…so very alone…

**_X X X X_**

_Where was Mother?_

Ears drooping from the sides of his head and eyes penetrating the white-out confusedly for sign of Mother, a large towering shape came into his line of vision.

**"Huh!"**

_Mother…?_

Gasping profoundly, Matoro jumped back, legs straightening. He was stiff with fear. His bleary tear stained eyes barely made out the majestic figure among the midst of the snowstorm.

It was a great buck, body as silver as the shining moon above.

He looked strong and very handsome, with an intimidating stature that was rather slender than very large and muscular. Though his body rippled with muscle as he stepped forward, his brilliant ice blue gaze was the most ethereal feature to the buck. It burned into Matoro's own moonstone eyes with an immensely glacial aura, void of any emotion. He made the scrawny snow-white fawn feel inferior.

Like a tiny snowflake under his silver hoof.

With a dignified head slightly adjourned to look down on little Matoro, he stilled completely, just like a statue; large antlers with several ivory points peeking out from the mist surrounding them.

Matoro was faced to face with…no…Mata Nui...why was...**He**...here?

After a great silence which seemed eons long, the silver buck began with a soft, just above a whisper, muse. It lacked any sentiment. Just like his eyes.

This **wasn't** Mother.

It was…_Him_…

**"Your mother can't be with you anymore."**

Wh-what?

What...what did he just say?

That can't be...

No! No, no, no, no, no!

_No…_

Time came to a stand-still at that moment.

Everything had frozen.

Frozen solid.

But oh, did it hurt.

It hurt…

Those simple seven words inflicted more pain then any bullying, injury, nightmare, or anything Matoro had ever experience before.

It hurt so much.

Silence followed the great deer's words, he seemed to wait patiently. He wasn't looking for a reply.

Matoro lowered his head, disconsolate.

No…

It couldn't be…

Mother…

Mother…she…

She wasn't coming back?

He couldn't be with her any longer?

He would never feel her soft warm fur brushing against him.

Never would he feel her tender licks of affection and comfort.

Without the loving words and wise lessons to fill his ears?

No longer given the love and affection he so desperately cherished let alone needed?

No…

She…couldn't…shouldn't…can't…

Matoro didn't want to realize it…he didn't want to see the truth…he didn't…

He refused.

Matoro couldn't wrap his head, no, his being, around the idea of his Mother's absence.

But, it was undeniable.

How badly did Matoro want to run.

To pretend this never happened.

That he never went into the meadow with Mother today. To act as if today never happened and he was back to sleeping in the loving embrace of his Mother's side.

But, again, he was frozen stiff. Glued to the spot by some un-seeable force that mocked his emotional pain by keeping him in this tortuous limbo of reality and pretend.

The strong presence before him kept the young prince in it.

Cold icy depths for eyes…of endless nothingness.

It was there.

The gaze.

His look.

It was forcing…

Forcing Matoro to except and mull over something he didn't want to believe.

The truth…

The ugly...

terrible...

undeniable truth…

That she…

She…

She was gone.

And she _wasn't_ coming back.

**_X X X X_**

Matoro finally came back to his bitter reality, head slowly rising upwards to meet the buck's gaze once again. His bright blue orbs grew large and unbelievably wide with pain and overflowing emotion, enduring the throbbing heartache physically now. He was understanding. So of course, it hurt. It hurt alot. The tears he held back before began to trail down in traitorous crystal clear droplets, down his cheeks before falling to the snow covered floor.

His body shook and trembled, shivering from the emotions that wracked their selves from him, shaking the poor abandoned child with grief and loss.

He felt empty…

Broken…

_Lost…_

The silver furred buck before him simply gazed at the young deer for an instant longer, gaze lingering icily as he turned his head away. He gracefully moved towards the snowy path ahead as he spoke once more, his voice extremely hushed.

**"Come…"**

Yes, Matoro would follow.

For he had no where to go now.

His empty husk of a self retained for a moment before following the mysterious silver creature. But, Matoro couldn't help but look back one more time, hope glimmering in the slightest that his mother would appear at this moment and save him from his sorry. Quiet silence replied, laughing soundlessly at his false-hope. Eyes down cast, he turned to trail behind the older buck.

The lost little deer would indeed follow the mystifying buck.

For he was all Matoro had left.

_Him…_

The honored and respected silver protector of the woods…

The Great Prince of the Forest…

No.

The King of Ko-WahiForest…

The Silver Prince...the Silver King...

Known to some as Nuju…

But to Matoro, the stern buck was different.

He was someone that Matoro could recall from his first day out on that dreaded meadow. It was where his mother introduced him, momentarily, to a great silver buck that moved with grace, like an elegant king down the isle of his throne. He was something else entirely.

Before completely bounding away, The Great Prince quietly called out to little Matoro, voice strained to barely audible, before falling silent as the two vanished into the swirling incandescent snowfall.

_**"My son…"**_

* * *

**A/N: So that was the Prologue of Bionicle: Frostbite**

_Poor little Matoro! Just love the boy. He's been through alot. He only has MORE to go through... *evil snicker*_

_There will be more to come soon. I plan on updating frequently. More characters to come too! This is going to get more and more away from Bambi's plot as it goes. Since, eventually, Bambi ends pretty quickly and such. I want to keep the story going for quite some time._

_This took forever to write ;u; Lol, I hope you guys don't mind any length issues. But, eh._

_Please Read and Review if you wish, I don't honestly care if you really don't want to, I'd simply appreciate it. Thanks alot and bye!_


	2. Chapter 1: Winter Negotiations

**Bionicle**: **Frostbite**

**Written By**: Remepie

**Plot Bunny Adopted From**: Mazula

* * *

**Full Cover Photo Picture: You can find it on my profile page :)**

**FYI**: **_X X X X_**_at the end of a passage means a shift. The bars indicate the end or beginning of a scene, and other entirely different things._

**Plot Bunny Adoption Info**: _I adopted this from the amazing Mazula. She's really awesome; check out her fics sometimes, yeah? I was inspired by her and I'd like to thank her very much. I hope this fic is to your liking, Mazula, and that you don't mind it. Thank You again!_

**Disclaimer**:_I_**_DO NOT_**_own_**_Bionicle_**_or_**_Bambi_**_. Nor do I own the original characters. Simply using them in my perspective for the story. As much as I wish I did own Bionicle, I_**_don't_**_. If OC characters are to come, they will most likely be mine. I'm going to try my best to stick with Canon Characters though. So. Yeah! There will be lines quotes from both Bionicle and Bambi, so if you recognize them, I DON'T CLAIM IT! Disney and Greg, and whoever came up with both own them and such! I OWN NOTHING! Just the fic? xD_

**_*SPIN-OFF of_******_**Bambi 2,**_******_Father/son fic, Bionicle AU, Animal!Bionicle. Adventure/Mystery/Romance/Action/Fantasy/Angst/AND MORE~_******_This is a noncanon-verse fic that takes place on Mata Nui (The Koros/Wahis). It contains both canon and non-canon. There will be action, adventure, romance, tragedy, and more. So stay tuned!_

**X X X X**

**A/N:** _**Welcome Back!**_****_This is chapter 1 of Bionicle: Frostbite! If you need the summary of the whole thing, just go right on to the Prologue! From now on, I'll summarize for each chapter up here~ There is one below when you read the actual story part of the chapter, though, well, kind of. More like the scenes taking place when Bambi 2 starts from. Oh god the chapter title sucks. Oh well. This chapter wasn't as big as I suspected it to be...and I plan on doing a Chapter 1.5. Just because I love you guys so hard and because I want to go into a little in depth about something. Don't worry, it won't be a pain to the eyes._**_I hope_**_. Anyways, read on and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_*****__Time in this fic is just like time in the Matoran universe. Pretty much, they all live really freaking long in here._

**_Summary:_**_Well...it's a prologue. Your average Matoro/Bambi's mum died and Nuju/Great Prince found him and took him home...yay!_

_Here's our newly introduced character! Kualus, better known as Friend Owl from Bambi~ (If you want to view the other characters introduced so far, see the Prologue. I'll update each chapter with any new characters~ That means you should pay attention to the A/N and each Chapter!)_

**Kualus** – **Ko-Snowy Owl–**Kualus is quite the old fellow, being around for more than 10,000 years. He is a great snowy owl with large orange-amber eyes, an ice white feathered body with countless black dapples on each feather; white face graying with age, and sharp metallic colored talons that are as sharp as his tongue. Kualus is a creature cracked with age, though he retains an age-induced sense of humor, only around close friends. Usually, he appears very wise and generous, though stand-offish and aloof by nature of Ko-Wahi/Koro inhabitants. Though he is a bird of prey, he is very dedicated to the bird species. Extremely determined, Kualus worked to save flying animals. He can communicate with them via the language of the flyers, a complex language of clicks, whistles, and other sounds. He taught this language to Nuju.

_On with the story!~ (Excuse any typos or grammar mistakes, again I am working on things I shouldn't be working on this late on a school night!)_

* * *

_**O**__minous winds sang throughout the silent woodland; whispering and hushed whistles answering as playful zephyrs caressed the fair paradise. Iridescent snowflakes danced ignorantly from the skies above; oblivious to the tragedy that had happened just below their sullen gray skies. Though, something suddenly disturbed the ghostly symphony like a note off-key. It was a sweet young voice filled to the brim with desperation and innocence, echoing out from below._

_**"Mother!"**_

_Unfortunately, there was no reply. The voice called again._

_**"Mother!"**_

_The pitiful little voice received nothing but the mocking breeze._

_**"Moth- Huh!"**_

_A new muse cut in like a sharp killing blow, followed by instant, merciless silence all around. The tone held something of frozen hoarfrost, or, perhaps an emotionless void._

_**"Your mother can't be with you anymore."**_

_Few moments of silence passed, possibly for the cruel words to sink in, for the stern voice continued on soon after._

_**"Come."**_

_With those final words, the voices faded away into the nothingness of the storm._

**X X X X**

**T**wo forms trudged through the icy storm that raged through the forest, growing wilder by the minute. Though, strangely enough, the storm subdued itself as the greater of the two creatures plowed through; frosty wind dispelling in the wake of the duet, as if they had some kind of barrier…just to pass unharmed…

How strange.

It was as if the very element was making way for some kind of king.

**X X X X**

**I**ce crystals fluttered along, collecting with its throng of brethren upon any solid area. The cold northern gales rustled the surrounding plant life, or, what was left of it.

_**Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.**_

The sound of incredibly dim footsteps made their selves known to the usually quiet wonderland of white, without doubt to be lost to the howling severity of the blizzard. Though, it began to dissipate considerably as a large dainty figure made its way down a narrow path, leading up to a gigantic fallen tree that had formed itself into a thicket. The creature in the lead was an ancient buck, his fur coat reflected that of silver radiance, bathed in shimmering star-kissed moonlight that graced his features like some sort of earthly god; his antlers encrusted in silvery light, thus appearing a luminescent gray. Snow splashed from the impact of his great hooves plunging through the once untouched foreground; coming to a stop just before the entrance of a gaping thicket. The striking creature raised his head expectantly towards the path he had once walked. He seemed to be awaiting something.

Or…someone.

Following the beautiful buck's gaze was a deplorable sight to some, and a pitiful one to others.

Appearing from the path was a downcast little buck who stumbled slightly as he fought to keep up with the older deer. He was very skinny and sympathy-inducing to the eye; it was a wonder that he had survived this long. Though, he was quite the sight too. His flank the color of an untainted full moon, the purest of the cleanest white, which was rather strange in itself. The snow-white fawn continued to make his way through the path as the superior deer had, stopping a little ways before the silver being. Blinking his clouded moonstone gaze, which would have appeared quite beautiful; if not for such a sullen glaze grasping those radiant orbs, he looked upwards, meeting that of the silver deer. What countered was a steely azure stare that held nothing, not even a pinch of feeling. Only a light cloud of steamy air from the older deer's nostrils indicated that the great buck even acknowledged him.

Thoroughly disheartened, the white buck disappeared into the midst of the den, a crunch of soft leaves and moss signaling the fawn's legs dropping to the floor beneath him. The silver buck's gaze never left the tiny fawn's steadily breathing form until he was sure the young deer fell asleep. The silver deer merely concluded that the exhaustion from the adolescent buck's search just moments before had finally caught up to him.

_How sad._

His search was _**unfruitful**_.

**X X X X**

_Woosh_

A soft beat of wings in flight caused the buck to turn back towards the forest path. He seemed just the same as before, as if he suspected the arrival of the winged creature.

As if he heard every sound that went on in the wintry forest.

**"Kualus, friend of the air above and the ice below."**

The silvery buck greeted gruffly, his voice cold and didn't sound too much like a welcome at all. The owl, recognized as Kualus, grunted, his voice cracked with age.

_Typical._

Elegant wings, unaffected by the rust of time, glided just above the ground, sending a swirl of upturned frost in a dazzling array as he flew. Finding a suitable spot to land, the raptor smoothly perched onto a jutting snow covered root and settled upon a lone limb. Kualus ruffled his feathers contentedly. It was a rather large snowy owl. His feathers held stunning cold moonshine upon their tinted white and dappled black quills. With dangerous metallic talons grasping the branch that held him, the owl turned to the silver buck before him.

_**"Greeting Great Prince of Ko-Koro and Ko-Wahi Forest. Or should I say Silver King. Perhaps Ice King fits better to your liking. Silver Prince? Maybe Protector of the Winter Kingom. Hmm…maybe Stubborn Frost King or I'm-too-good-for-anyone-to-talk-to-me King"**_ Kualus joked lightly, speaking in a strange array of clicks, chirps, and whistles; although he silenced himself instantly with a frostbitten glare from said Great Prince.

_**"You should know to call me by my name by now. You know how I feel about formalities."**_ The silver creature known as the Great Prince of Ko-Wahi responded in a string of various toots, whistles, and clicks; equivalent to that of Kualus's language. The old owl smiled icily and replied with a short cackle; his autumn orange eyes round with bitter amusement.

_**"It warms my old heart to know you wish to continue speaking in the language of the flying Rahi an old coot taught you. Nuju, my friend."**_

Nuju snorted in response and stilled, watching Kualus with a calculatingly solid gaze. Kualus simply exhaled noisily in exasperation.

_He hasn't changed at all…_

Kualus watched silently as the Great Prince's head, just for a second, lifted, glancing towards a petty shape fast asleep within the thicket's protective cover. Kualus just barely made out a small moment of pain in the stoic deer's frosty blues. _Oh…_ The snowy owl adopted a heartrending expression; eyes falling to pretend to examine his talons, briefly, before meeting his former student's gaze once again. Old Kualus was obviously uncomfortable. Especially since he had to bring…this…up. Coughing slightly, Kualus rasped uncertainly.

_**"Excuse me sir. I hope I'm not intruding but…"**_

Nuju immediately turned to the owl, frowning slightly as he offered his full attention to the buck. Sighing inwardly, before starting up once more, Kualus was finding it more and more of a challenge to even look Prince Nuju in the eye.

_**"Well, I…I just had to come."**_

Nuju mentally flinched, knowing full well of the truth behind his past mentor's arrival, but, the great dear didn't fathom the thought of lingering on…what had happened. Oh how he hates the past, believing the future was a much better thing to dwell on.

_**"Poor little fellow."**_

The snowy owl muttered, more to himself than anyone in particular. His orange-amber gaze flickered towards a soft little white lump of fur that stood out among the dead earthy coloring of the bedding that made his bed.

_**"So young to be without his mother."**_

Kualus continued morbidly, studying the motherless creature nestled comfily into the thicket. Nuju followed his gaze, reluctantly resting it upon the little fawn once more. The tiniest sliver of remorse passed through the silver prince's eyes, if only for a moment. Nuju agreed with the old bird though. He needed a mother to teach him.

_Pitiful._

_**"Well, if I can be of any help…"**_

Nuju did not answer, without even acknowledging that he has physically heard Kualus's gruff offer of service. He was too caught up in the latent outline of…**him**…

He reminded him so much of…

The sound of movement caused the Great Prince to stop in mid-thought. Kualus sighed half-heartedly, easily taking Nuju's silence as an answer distinctive of the silver buck. Frowning, Nuju tore his gaze from the snow-white fawn and turned to Kualus swiftly.

_**"Wait."**_

The withdrawn tone held such demand and a little bit of desperation, Kualus had froze and returned his somewhat outstretched wings that had prepared for take off; they retracted to his sides instantaneously. Kualus looked back hesitantly, wondering if Nuju would really accept his help; it was unusual of the independent ruler of the forest.

_**"I could use your help."**_

Well, nothing was wrong with him…he still liked to think that he only needed himself for problems…kind of…

Nuju approached the waiting Kualus, regaining his composure as he faced the snowy owl with a clear gaze.

_**"Find me a suitable doe to raise Matoro."**_

The silver buck ordered quietly, examining the old owl before him for a response. His light blue eyes keenly bore holes into nervous Kualus's face.

Kualus blinked questioningly before nodding sheepishly in understanding; flapping his wings feathers with emphasis to answer

_**"Oh, oh yes…of course, yes…"**_

Not wanting to melt under the pressure of the silver buck before him, Kualus mulled over the request, digesting the words thoroughly as he thought about the possibilities.

_**"Hmm…well…"**_

Kualus constantly, and unintentionally, flashed his dark-orange gaze from a 'patient' Nuju and the ground; repudiating to make eye contact as he stalled for an answer.

_…_

_Frag!_

Nuju was practically towering over Kualus, waiting for the aged owl's answer. Trying to avoid the awkward icy stare, he turned his snowy head to the side, slowly, as he pondered the appeal volubly.

_**"Food's so scarce…-"**_

Kualus suspended the sentence to think about his excu-wording once more. He had to find some reasonable answer!

An answer to cover up the real one.

He did not need a displeased king on his tail feathers!

_**"-Does can barely feed their selves…not only that…we lack suitable ones to properly care for young Matoro…we lack the most young in that sense…nor do we have enough does…we are not as plentiful as Ga-Koro…"**_****Kualus rambled senselessly, twiddling his left flight feathers in anxious enthusiasm to his deliberation…then…

The idea hit him like a kolhii nut to the head. He looked up, slowly, to meet the questioningly annulled eyes of the Great Prince. He rasped a response, gesturing his wings towards him multiple times in fain-realization.

_**"Perhaps you could…"**_

Nuju became incredulous, frosty gaze uncharacteristically wide as he replied quickly.

_**"Me?"**_

Sensing his own displacement of emotion and, catching an as-quick- as-it-came-to-disappear smirk from Kualus, Nuju recuperated his equanimity.

_**"You know as well as I do that a Prince cares for the herd. Let alone one who cares for the whole kingdom. Does care for the young. I am much too busy…"**_

Nuju reasoned coolly, shaking his head in divergence while glaring down at the sheepish owl in front of him. So he was trying to intimidate Kualus out of the decision. Though, Nuju should know by now that he didn't scare him too much.

Oh no, Kualus wasn't letting Nuju out of this one.

He was trying to avoid his duty.

_**"But, you are his father…and circumstances being what they are…"**_

Kualus trailed off lightly, rolling his eyes; wings performing various motions to add prominence to the importance of the situation, and how Nuju couldn't get out of it, for now, anyways.

Nuju seemed to realize this, and Mata Nui help him, he looked to the sky for some kind of sign, message, defense, anything really, to get him out of the predicament. But, after moments of simply staring into the morose depths of the storm filled heavens, and a pang of unseen emotion, Nuju blinked reluctantly, closing his eyes before facing his former language mentor. The reserved buck sighed in aggravation as he replied with a slightly childish glare, which was answered with a soft cackle from the elderly owl.

_**"Until Spring."**_

Kualus, in a moment of smugness, agreed with him whole-heartedly, a mock-asinine smile playing across his piercing ebony beak.

_**"Oh, excellent!"**_

He prepared for flight with his work here being done; winking at his old apprentice just after.

_**"Who better to raise the Young Prince…-"**_

He didn't depart without a few more cheeky words.

_**"Then the Great Prince himself!"**_

**X X X X**

**A**fter a time of contemplating his newly given-more-like-forced-upon duties, Nuju sighed silently before moving into the thicket. He had forgotten how tiny this thing was. Unfit for someone like him, let alone his son. Though, it was a good place for the two to live in…with dire situations being as they are. His shadow loomed over Matoro's limp body, still dead to the world and instead; living to the world of Dreams. Relaxing, he laid down into a comfortable resting position, just before the quiescent Matoro. Nuju glanced behind him, his gaze watching the rise and fall of his son's tender white side before turning towards the forest outside once again.

Who knows what passed through the Great Prince's mind in that single look.

But, Nuju didn't notice a single ice blue eye peering curiously at the oblivious buck from behind, courtesy of Matoro. Without a second thought, Matoro fell into the peaceful abyss of slumber. A small comforting smile gracing his muzzle.

Regrettably…

Neither knew the deadly pair of glowing crimson eyes, shrouded in sickly shadows. Looming just outside the kingdom's icy gates.

_Soon…_

_**Darkness**__will swallow_**_Light_**_…_

_**Peace**__shall fall to_**_Anger_**_…_

_Destroying_**_Unity_**_…_

_Corrupting_**_Duty_**_…_

_and silencing_**_Destiny_**_…_

* * *

**A/N:**_There you have it, Chapter 1. Chapter 1.5 will be coming up next, since it plays an important part and I want it xD Anyways, thank you for the reviews and such so far! Forgive the lack of emotion in this chapter. It's hard when you have to play as Ko-Matoran/Toa/etc. inhabitants. But it's fun~ Especially writing as Nuju, so negative! Someone needs a dose of his WIFE…oh wait…she's dead… w_

_Also, I'd like to thank Mazula. Again. So much. if I could, I would ask the angels to trumpet a great song of gratefulness, just for you. Even though I've mentioned this countless times too, she is a HUGE supporter and help! Give her your love and reviews on her page~ She is an amazing writer and an even better friend. c:_

_See ya next Chapter~_

_~Read & Review!~_


	3. Chapter 1o5: Nightmares Rising

**BIONICLE**: **Frostbite**

**Written By**: Remepie

**_Plot Adopted From_**_: Mazula_

* * *

**Full Cover Photo Picture: ****_You can find it on my profile page :)_**

**FYI**:_ XXXX_ _at the end of a passage means a shift. _

**Plot Bunny Adoption Info**: _I adopted this from the amazing Mazula. She's really awesome; check out her fics sometime, yeah? I was inspired by her and I'd like to thank her very much. I hope this fic is to your liking, Mazula, and that you don't mind it. Thank you again!_

**Disclaimer**: _I __**DO NOT **__own __**Bionicle **__or __**Bambi**__. Nor do I own the original characters. I'm simply using them in my perspective for the story. As much as I wish I did own Bionicle, I __**don't**__. If OC characters are to come, they will most likely be mine. I'm going to try my best to stick with Canon Characters though. So. Yeah! There will be lines quotes from both Bionicle and Bambi, so if you recognize them, I DON'T CLAIM IT! Disney and Greg, and whoever came up with both own them and such! I OWN NOTHING! Just the fic? xD_

_***SPIN-OFF of **_**_Bambi 2,_**_**Father/son fic, Bionicle AU, Animal!Bionicle. **_

_**Theme: Adventure/Mystery/Romance/Action/Fantasy/Angst/AND MORE ~ **__This is a noncanon-verse fic that takes place on Mata Nui (The Koros/Wahis). It contains both canon and non-canon events and storyline. _

**A/N:** _Hey guys and gals, back for the second half of Chapter 1? Nice to see you all back! Anyways, I apologize deeply for the 2 month or so wait! I never meant to have it on hiatus for that long! I've just been extremely busy with school and major writers block. I hope you can understand, for I hope I don't have to put off the story that often either. _

_So, in this chapter, we're in for some new turns in the story! This is more of a chapter that is meant to set up future events and give us a more in-depth on certain areas and characters. This all happens at the same time Matoro and Nuju fall asleep at the end of Chapter 1. Also, there won't be a character information section in this chapter for the sole purpose of setting things up, and since this is just a .5 chapter. Full chapters will always have them when a character I want revealed is included though! I hope you enjoy the story and read on!_

**Notice:**_ I will be going through the past two chapter things and will be editing the format to the new one seen in this chapter. Bare with me!_

**Summary:**_As of now, King Nuju has successfully taken Matoro home, where Matoro is led inside and falls asleep as the King steps out to keep watch. He's visited by Kualus, Nuju's old mentor. After some conversation, Kualus convinces Nuju to take Matoro under his wing until he can find a doe to raise Matoro properly. Surprised but determined to his promise, Nuju returns into the den and rests as Kualus departs. Little do they know, that someone is watching them. _

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1.5**

_Nightmares Rising_

**E**vanescent moonlight stabbed through the dark clouds overhanging the star filled night sky above; bringing salvation to the darkness of the earth below. Weak iridescence shed light upon a lone miniature forest which tensed ever so faintly as a hefty gale bellowed athwart the charcoal painted woodland. A sharp tang of fresh cinders and crackling fire rode the crisp winds, bringing an unusual aroma to the silent forest. For weak light, one could not see past the treetops of spindly limbs reaching towards the night above. Just what was there to see under the glow of the celestial moon?

Did the beams unveil something beautiful?

Appealing to the eye?

Awe-striking?

Heavenly?

**No.**

Because…

Honestly…

It was _quite_ the opposite.

The chilly beams instead offered an array of dull smoky-colored relics; ancient from a heated battle of dark, light, and unfortunate fate.

_Sadly…_

A once lush forest was now a ghost of what was a smiling utopia of immense splendor. Now, taking its place were dead, leafless, and spindly corpses of trees which stuck out of the ground in clusters; stiff statues of ebony death that had long since fractured and peeled. The forest floor was an undistinguishable mixture of ash, dead soil, and remains of whatever was caught in the great destruction and didn't make it. Carrying the fluid taste of soot and burnt lumber, the air glumly misted the area in choking melancholy.

The oddest trait of the small wood was the almost unbearable silence. Not a sound could be heard, besides the faint whisper of the gale's voice on the breeze.

…

Maybe the more appropriate words would be this.

Not a sound of a **life** reached the ears of the living.

The forest could be seen as something of a graveyard, only home to the spirits of death and decay.

Yes, this dreary canvas of what seemed like black and white wasn't anything like "stunning" or "pretty".

Not at all.

For this was the CharredForest.

Emphasis on "charred".

Burn marks of past funeral pyres and raging battle lay beneath every piece of plant-life; fitting rather well into its given name.

It's funny how some of the most wondrous places succumb to chaos and destruction because of war.

Carelessness and raging war ruined what was once lively and filled with the most beautiful of Mata Nui's creation.

But now…

It was **lifeless**.

All of it.

Why?

Why did such an unpleasant sight even survive?

What was its use?

Was there a purpose for the lonely wood?

To rot away into nothingness?

To simply exist without reason?

Any one person could assume several ideas as to answer this odd and unanswered question.

But, one being had never come across such thoughts.

Nor had it ever wanted to.

One creature found this place very opposite to what most would imagine.

See, this charcoal garden may seem like the last place someone with the right mind would want to be in, let alone enjoy…

But to _him_, it was special.

This was _his_ paradise.

The very individual sat; supported by the back of a fallen tree. It was a tortoise by the looks of him. The individual was a dull ruddy shade; a massive shell shielding protectively upon his back was an even deeper hue, with a few splotches of gray in-between that protruded from the surface in rough diamond shapes. He seemed lost in thought, pale amber-yellow eyes focused intently on the crumbled gray earth before him. His only company was the whipping coils that ran beside him in monotonous sweeps through tree tops.

**Silence. **

That was all there was.

One couldn't make out the slightest noise from the solitaire tortoise, within the pits of harmony; he focused his entire being upon the nothingness before him. He was blind to the approaching light in the distance that retained a faint orange glow.

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

The noise grew louder, along with the unreeling light striking the tunnel of shadows that made the entrance into the forest with unnatural intensity.

Suddenly, the tortoise's large eyes narrowed thoughtfully, knowing full well who the arrival was.

**"Ah, it seems no one can surprise you, my friend. Greeting, Kapura."**

It was a stag.

One that Kapura knew well.

The buck was great in size, towering over Kapura easily at a good 6ft or so. His flank was a profound glowing crimson. The tips of his hairs were tinged in an ancient gold, especially around his mouth. The mammal stood on dark red hooves, body well muscled and strongly built. The crown of orange-gold horns that gleamed in the early light of the sun only improved his exquisiteness. The light from earlier happened to be an ember light stone, which hung from within a crystalline lantern with eccentric designs along the rims. What caught the tortoise's eyes the most was a beautiful amulet which hung from the stag's neck.

It was a gold string like substance with an odd flame-like orb dangling from it; which radiated an unearthly glow of furnace flames and something more…

Anyways, intimidating at first glance, Kapura could only detect warmth and friendliness in the deer's glowing fire-amber eyes, which were flecked with crimson red if you looked hard enough. With the crunching of gray-black debris, the buck came to a halt before the smaller creature. Only a few feet away, he blinked down at the tortoise expectantly.

**"Kapura?"**

Kapura instantly lowered himself into a respective bow; earning a hearty chuckle from the said buck.

**"There is no need for that Kapura, I simply wanted a hello. Are we not all friends here? No matter the status?"**

The tortoise rose slowly, nodding in response as he answered very leisurely.

**"My apologies, Great King."**

Kapura corrected himself impassively; the buck seemed to laugh even more at this.

**"Alright, alright, my friend. Enough with that. How are you Kapura? Fairing well I see, in the chambers of thought, I might add. A beautiful night to be studying the breeze, don't you agree? The forest looks simply splendid around this hour"**

That's what Kapura liked about his ruler. He's kind, friendly, and very thoughtful.

Everything you could ever wish and want to have in a leader.

He had one of the wisest spirits he knew; considerate, compassionate, and known for his great personality.

The antlered creature fluidly unbuckled his legs into a sitting position beside the large reptile. He was never one to look down on others, especially when conversing with someone.

_Especially _a comrade.

**"Have you come here to practice again? I can't imagine your speed to have dwindled any."** The crimson stag spoke cordially, turning towards the young tortoise with a knowing gaze.

Kapura frowned slightly, shaking his head ever so slowly in response. **"No, I've come to enjoy the beauty of the wood and the ancient life that treads. Though burnt and ravaged, I feel that magnificence continues to ride the whispers of these parted souls, dancing in a valley of physical death."**

To anyone else, they might have stared incredulously at the reptile, but the stag, on the other hand, seemed to understand the odd cryptic words hidden behind such a strange muse.

Well…

That's Kapura for you.

_Odd._

It's what set him apart from the rest of his fellow Koronans.

While peculiar to others, Kapura really did encompass a great mind that could rival that of Ko-Koro inhabitants.

**"Perhaps…**

** Yet, I do wish to know your thoughts; as my left hand, wise Kapura…" **

The king trailed off like the smoke on the wind, his gaze flowing towards the infinite, gray dappled skies above them. The clarity set asunder from the blazing radiance of the moon, signaling the coming of midnight's welcome. Kapura blinked sluggishly, replying with a drawn-out speech.

**"Danger menaces in the shadows of the innocent…waiting…planning….**

**Our time of peace is falling into a bottomless darkness where the light of the stars can not enter. I wonder what will become…**

**As this is just my thought…prepared or not, those of the spirit must face all that is to come, drowning our minds in loss and confusion. Even the purest of blossoms will falter and wilt under the poisonous vices."**

Both surprise and emotion flashed across the king's knowledgeable amber eyes, though they were masked quickly by a solicitous stare.

He had to be strong for Kapura.

_No._

For his subjects.

_His friends._

He was forced to wear such a disguise before them, if only to reassure the peace they all strived to protect.

But…

There was no mistaking the concern and worry hidden within their flaming depths.

For his left-hand was correct.

The buck could also feel an impending threat…

Not only from the voice of the earth beneath them and the murmur of the zephyrs neyond them…

The Great Beings warned him also…

Whenever he closed his eyes…some part of the swirling abyss of utter blackness shaped into…_it_…

Suddenly, the fiery king found himself plunged into another world.

_His subconscious._

All from a single motion of his eyes fluttering close in rumination.

_*Flashback*_

_He was panting._

_Sweat trailed down the sides of his forehead as he bounded forward, the aching of his limbs making their selves known._

_The world seemed to spin with the likeness of a raging hurricane within the conscious of his mind. Eyes betraying him, sight seemed distorted, time slowed down around him as his motions seemed to waver as if he became multiple beings at once._

_Not only did this chaos ensue…_

_It…_

_It was dark…so dark._

_Darkness of which was unfathomable and cold; reaching towards him like icy claws of emptiness threatening to inhabit his sanity._

_He __**wanted**__ to escape._

_He __**needed**__ to escape._

_The only hope was a brilliant white light shining through the shadowy oblivion._

_It __**taunted **__him…and as usual…_

_No matter how terrified he was…_

_He __**had**__ to make it there._

_As fast as his great forelegs would take him, the great stag raced towards the opening; adrenaline pumping the soreness in his worn muscles to move ever quickly. The beautiful brightness suddenly engulfed the majestic crimson buck; cloaking him within a gate of celestial light…_

_He shut his eyes._

**_Ba-dump_**

**_Ba-dump_**

**_Ba-dump_**

**_Ba-dump…_**

_The noise of his frantically beating heart was the only sound made clear._

_And…when he opened his eyes…_

_It was…_

**_Hell._**

_A single phrase repeated itself over and over again, monotonous and threatening._

_Over and over. _

_Drowning the silence in a mass of slurred, baleful words._

**_"Sacrilege…"_**

_But the haunting voice didn't seem to reach the stag, as his eyes locked with an unbelievable site from beneath his trembling hooves._

_A __**body**__._

_It lay, crumpled in scarlet-bathed defeat at the center of a familiar grove of water lilies that circled the little clearing now grave-site. Its blood slowly seeped into a pool of crystal, dirtying the water with a bright red hue._

_No…_

_No…it was no __**it**__…_

_It…_

_It…was…_

_It…no…_

**_Her_**_._

_He couldn't take his eyes off of the slender figure he knew oh too well._

_It…it was…her…_

**_Her_**_…_

_No…_

_No…_

**_NO!_**

_Her complexion of pale cerulean beauty seemed untouched; fur shimmering under the unearthly red moon that maliciously shined from above. It may have appeared as if the female was simply deep within an undisturbed slumber; if not for the red fluid mixed with a glowing green from her fur._

_The doe convulsed horribly, scarlet staining and gushing from some unseen wound; a figure looming above her with crimson eyes illuminating the darkness._

_W-what…what was…that __**thing**__?_

_The thing raised its odd weapon…a spear like thing…_

_Ready to end it._

_Ready to finish her off._

**_No._**

_Not her…_

_Please…_

_Please!_

_Please…not her!_

**_NOT HER! _**

_Before he could leap to the doe's rescue, to fight the ominous murderer…he heard a bone-chilling scream._

_Everything turned white._

_He dove into oblivion._

_The last thing he saw was a pair of sweet blue eyes, glazed in pain and..._

_Nothingness…_

_*Flashback End*_

**"Hello? My King?"**

The ruby buck returned to reality with an inquiring brownish-yellow look from his advisor. Blinking his dazed orbs open, the deer regained focus.

He decided to do something he was very practiced in.

_Lying._

The king tried his best to hide the slight shiver in his muse.

**"Oh, my apologies Kapura. It seems I have lost myself in the magic of the forest."**

Kapura could only give the handsome buck a questioning grimace.

**"Are you sure, my King? Is anything troubling you? You spaced out for several minutes…I assumed you were simply enjoying the stars…but…a strange look came across your gaze."**

Said ruler shook his head, almost sheepishly, as he answered curtly.

**"I am fine, my friend. Thank you for your concern, but it is unneeded."**

Before Kapura had a chance of even saying a word, his king got to his hooves and stretched luxuriously; choosing to hold the hard gaze his faithful advisor gave him.

**"I should return to the village, I seek council with the Sacred Fire... **

**Well, farewell my friend...enjoy your thoughts, for I'll leave you to them in peace…"**

As the great stag began to advance towards a large stone cut passage-way leading out of the CharredForest, Kapura's voice filled the air; his all-too-serious voice calm and whisper-soft.

**"Peace. Peace can not last by the cowardice of lies that corrupts the harmony of unity. Lies do not suffice the true question that lingers within your mind, my king. Please allow your subjects…your friends…to share your burdens in order to bring light to the nightmares of the shadows…for you can't protect ****_her_**** forever…"**

_Kapura…too clever for his own good…_

Before the form of the crimson king entirely vanished into the distance of the ancient stone pathway, a soft chuckle could be heard; travelling the current of air for Kapura to hear.

**"Alas, some things I must do for the sake of those very friends. Though, I'm just a cross-wired freak with odd visions!"**

_ XXXX_

An ethereal moon cast a mystifying glow upon the tree tops of a silent, water endowed, forest clearing; coating each individual leaf like precious gems of shimmering light. The dew slick earth vibrated with an unearthly hum of pounding water, gracing the nearly silent dusk with an enigmatic euphoria. Despite the fact that the subtle melody of lively crickets could be heard; chirping excitedly to one another with meaningless thoughts, they were rather hushed…almost unnaturally. The brightness of the astral sphere of glowing beauty above provided enough brightness to illuminate a small circle of trees in swaying luminosity, lighting the area in a rather comforting sheen.

A single grove amongst a widespread land of wondrous forests of water embraced beauty.

Ga-Wahi…

That was its name.

A place of the dancing tides and calm moon-kissed waters; neighboring the grand expanse of none other than the ocean…

Truly a paradise of _beauty, purity, and unity…_

Lying just beyond a forest village of sorts was this very wood. Bubbling spring water of limpid blue flowed from the peak of a single silvery-green crystalline boulder which pointed towards the sky like an arrow; nestled deep within the earth on the northern side of the pool. As the moon's rays rested upon the great pillar, what immediately followed was a brilliant green opalescence within the heavenly forest; shrouding the clearing in emerald tinted brilliance. The trickling waters, which trailed down the jagged crystal, ran like rain drops falling against limestone caves as it met silence within its destination; a large starlit pool. The outwardly glowing body of water was bordered by fragile, stark-white water lilies; gracing the beautiful pool nicely with vibrant flora. If present, one could make out two silhouettes amongst the appealing scenery.

**"Alright!"**

A soft feminine voice mirroring that of metallic carillon mused; followed by several brushing and scratching noises of colliding leaves and shifting paper-like objects. From the depth of the darkness, soft moonlight revealed the distinct shimmer of pale silvery-blue feathers. Each reflected minuscule droplets of water, indicating recent aquatic activity from the way each feather gleamed with icy moonlight mirrored in those dewdrops.

They belonged to that of a swan; her back to the starry pool of water. The water-fowl gathered odd parchments made from large, jade-green, glossy palm leaves; giving the plant-paper vital water-resistance. As the distinctly colored swan gathered her belongings into a leafy pine-green satchel that rested over her downy side, just beyond her right wing; the swan continued, her voice rather nonchalant.

**"The charts should be updated by twilight tomorrow…just like you wanted."**

She turned her head behind her to glance at her apparent client, focusing her attention on the humble figure before her. Her line of vision exposed the sleek form of a female rabbit, petite with a pelt of light cobalt fur. The little doe didn't reply, instead, she seemed immersed in analyzing the ways the extraordinary pond rippled and trembled in the gentle wind. The rabbit's cottony blue tail twitched slightly, as if notifying the swan that she needn't her company anymore.

To leave.

Of course, the thick-skulled swan didn't take the hint.

Silence continued on for several moments longer.

…

The large bird honked once more, wondering if her friend even heard her.

**"So…I'll come by your de- I mean laboratory…with the latitude adjusted on that recent map we planned out…longitude being 15…ehm…anything else I should know before I leave?"**

Nothing but a mild gust of wind replied; a few fallen leaves riding the winding breeze that rustled the ever quiet clearing in an almost ghostly peace.

**"Hello?"**

Nothing.

Was she ignoring her or something?

Just a flick of the rabbit's ear was enough to tip her off.

_How __**dare **__she!?_

The swan debated in whether she should become hysterical or retain calm.

It was a tough decision, but she chose the latter.

Seconds turned to minutes…still…no reply.

Silent tranquility mocked her for what seemed like years…millenniums even!

_That was __**it**__!_

To Karzahni with patience!

**"Nixie, for Mata Nui's sake, say something! I know your star-studying is extremely important, but I think you could put aside just a FEW seconds to at least bid me farewell! We are partners you know. Not only that, but I'm your best friend! You even get a ten percent discount for my map-making work! Can't my kindness be repaid by a mere gesture?!"**

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Nixie's mottled head rose from her hunched position over the clear water below; facing her friend with a deadpan gaze of sea-green.

**"Good-bye Nireta."**

Introspective Nixie proceeded to her studies once more, as if nothing ever interrupted her in the first place.

…

_That star-struck rabbit!_

Finding no point in pressing the aloof rabbit further, Nireta simply nodded in haughty approval, but muttered a stiff _"Now was that so hard?"_ under her breath. The swan finished packing her equipment and nodded in the direction of the young astrologer before preparing to leave. She would much rather have taken flight, which would give her the opportunity to enjoy Nixie's personal clearing from above. The pool the rabbit had been observing looked just like a crescent moon of starlight gracing the center of a circular dell of tightly enclosed trees and vegetation; a protruding rock on the rounder half of the crescent completed the inexplicable vicinity with pea green prominence.

Simply beautiful.

Mata Nui, she was glad she was even requested to come here.

Nixie rarely let anyone come here besides herself, and it was never to hang out or talk when it came to this pool and its surroundings.

Nope.

_Only _business.

Even if she wanted to ask her friend to enjoy the area doing something other than star-charting, she respected Nixie's rules.

**NO ONE** was allowed to enter unless invited.

Along with that uptight rule, you were only allowed to enter the circular grove through its ONE passage of entry; an arch made of strongly supported icy vines, complete with a single plaque of silver plank that named the area. It was strongly protected on either side with bulky trees that acted like a barrier from the outside.

Flying over the wood and through the opening of the tree tops was wholly possible to, but the entrance was extremely narrow and difficult to fly through, let alone land in.

**A.k.a** No _flight_ allowed.

Nixie liked to keep her silent sanctum and its actual location secret for the most part.

Nireta had to be ESCORTED for Mata Nui's sake!

ESCORTED!

Just to come and draw maps?

Ridiculous.

But, rules were rules.

Still, Nireta couldn't help but grumble to herself as she called farewell to her colleague, deep blue eyes glittering with annoyance.

_One day, she'll learn how there is more to life than just watching the sky all the time…though I'm not one to talk…I use my time looking for new areas in Ga-Wahi to map…eh…much more adventure than what Nixie'll ever see._

With a slight quiver of undergrowth ferns, Nireta's pastel blue form disappeared amongst the greenery.

A few crunching of leaves under webbed feet were distinguished, not a sound followed from outside soon after.

Nixie's ear twitched ever so lightly.

_Silence._

The small rabbit at the water's edge blinked, head swiveling from left to right cautiously.

Nothingness greeted her.

_Perfect._

Nixie smiled despite her seclusion. Even if she enjoyed her dear friend's presence, for the most part, there was peace and quite at last.

More so…

**Alone** at last.

She watched as the pool whispered, beckoning her forward.

Nixie felt the immediate yearn to answer, knowing she could truly examine the stars when completely alone.

Nixie lowered her head once again, observing the serenity of the waters. A falcate wrought pond that reflected the night sky flawlessly in crystal clear luminosity which projecting a beautiful array that hid an odd secret within, the pool was utterly awe-striking!

At least…to _her_…

She was blessed herself to even have the privilege to visit, let alone survey personally.

This very pool is a special body of celestial water produced from an ancient spring somewhere deep within the heart of her island home, Mata-Nui. Not only did her pool hold special properties of the purest forms of water, it was a vital instrument in doing her job as an astrologer of Ga-Koro.

No.

As an interpreter of the Wall of Stars.

This Wall of Stars wasn't a wall…not at all…it was the Great Blanket of Stars that stretched over the skies of Mata-Nui. It was something that navigators like Nireta used to chart and create maps for all of Mata-Nui to behold.

But, this was something an astrologer would use to do something different entirely.

Taking a deep breath, Nixie focused her eyes into the crystal rock from across pool; her body positioned in the small circular opening that made the circle a crescent. She recalled the message that appeared in her mind every time she preformed this…

…ordered by someone she respected greatly and admired…

_"As the astrologer of Ga-Koro, you are honored with the task of interpreting the Wall of Stars and studying the movement of not only the celestial bodies, but the great Red Star. This profession is as complicated and unique as you dream it as…for very few are gifted with the knowledge, capability, and fate to become one. I know you'll do wonderfully as Ga-Koro's astrologer…rivaling even those of Ko-Koro's. But, please don't let me down young one…your duty is important, your unity to your vows are dire, and your destiny as astrologer awaits…but do not let the stars poison your mind…for poison destroys purity…a sacred virtue even a seer knows…"_

**"I know…my queen…"**

Nixie whispered to the unanswering air, more to herself than anything.

Carefully, Nixie lowered her head until her face hovered over the water's surface. She stared back into her own limpid reflection, watching as they began to glaze over. Gulping down her fears, the doe rested her soft black nose onto the chilly liquid facade, breaking the motionless abode by sending ripples across the frigid waters. Instantly, she was met with the breath-taking icy kiss of the water's alluring touch, but that was nothing compared to the swelling within her soul. The precious stone structure across the waters began to shimmer with a greenish-white glow, resembling that of the birth of spring or a young flower's first bloom.

_Astounding._

Nixie lay frozen in a state similar to comatose while the light began to spread across the pool like a deadly virus overcoming some unfortunate soul.

Though beautiful, this was it.

There was no going back.

Everything seemed to ring within the rabbit's ears, the world becoming both everything and nothingness in an emptiness of white.

She couldn't see or feel.

Only hear.

_Sound._

The buzzing in her ear becoming the thud of a heart…

_Boom._

_Boom._

_Boom._

**_Boom._**

Perchance it was her heart from adrenaline? …Or…was it the stone's?

It powered the mysterious pond with its ancient magic, flowing and caressing the crystal shape with emerald energy of unbelievable light. For that is how this _"Great Seer's Pool"_ functioned.

She was now _connected_.

A bond forged between the astrologer and the eye piece.

The pool.

_A user…and her telescope._

Suddenly, the crescent took on a glistening state of complete whiteness.

Everything faded away into darkness.

Just until light exploded into the sky once more like a burst of pure energy; the only thing that lit the shadows was the moon above and the faint glow of green energy pulsating from within the lucid crystal.

Yes, everything went back to how things should be….sort of…

Nixie's eyes fluttered open, revealing a vaguely dazed aqua green, but they eventually regained their natural light. She released her breath with complete wonder as the pool changed completely. Instead of the expected skies of the dark above, a different array of stars decorated the stretch with extraterrestrial splendor; the whole pool shifted to another part of the heavens. A large radiant star coasted into the abyss of the night, glowing brighter than the others…and it was no ordinary one at that.

It was blood red.

**_The Red Star._**

Her eyes watched its every movement like a calculating scholar would a scientific discovery.

For even if faint, this was what her **true** duty was.

To map the Red Star and study the prophecies from it.

This was her passion, and she loved every moment of it.

She didn't have time to do meaningless things like chat and frolic in the meadows when she could be doing this and so much more.

As minutes ticked by, Nixie's eyes traveled across the great pool eagerly, completely engrossed in the magic of the sky. With a pleased smile, she finished her mental-mapping of the Red Star's recent coordinates. With a nod of her head, the pool changed to a new image, just from her concentrated will.

The Seer's Pool…or the Star-Pool, operated with the user's mind. As long as the user has seen the sky where a star is located, they can use their cerebral connection to find the area of the star and chart it from there.

Now, a different sky opened before her, revealing an immense body of stars. Her gaze flickered to the familiar six bodies of luminary light that floated in a formation of a cross.

These stars were something else.

Something else entirely.

For they weren't merely stars.

Not like the others.

Not even constellations, no matter how fascinating those were.

They reveled in a light of mystery and power that no other star could compare to. They represented great warriors and their spirits, those who vowed to protect the matoran of the forests.

They were known as Spirit Stars.

And…

She only knew of six at the moment.

Nixie always loved observing them especially, for they all shimmered uniquely, and appeared unlike any star she had ever seen before…besides the Red Star.

It was something else entirely…as if…alive.

She couldn't place her paw on it, so she settled with their brilliant display of unity.

It sort of reminded her of another six beings who walked the forests boldly…

Well, they were their stars after all.

Nixie couldn't help but scoff at a memory that wafted into her present thoughts while thinking of the six astral bodies of light. She had been told by the King of Ta-Koro to watch for some celestial sign…of the number seven?

That was ridiculous!

In all her years of accounting the skies, she had never missed a calculation.

Her calculations were _always_ correct!

The cobalt colored doe turned her attention to the Red Star once more, the celestial ruby orbited the night like it normally did…until she gasped in surprise.

Something odd flickered off and on to the right of the water…

Unusual.

An eerie form of light approached the scarlet star…no…it was more like a reflection.

No matter how many times she blinked her eyes, the image didn't change, no matter how much she wished it to.

What ever it was, it was there.

Two ominous pairs of light…sharing the same color of red as the star she was given the duty of tracking…

But…they held a more sinister shade.

Mouth slightly agape in confusion, Nixie dabbed her left paw into the waters as if to reassure herself that it was just some trickery of the moon.

Nothing changed.

What were these strange lights?

Was it a…new star?

No.

It couldn't be!

There shouldn't be a new star in this area. She should know!

Had the Ta-Koronan King been correct?

No!

Nixie chastised herself for doubting her own summaries.

If there was a new change in the constellations, she would have surely found and recorded it.

But it seemed to grow closer and closer to the Red Star…what…

A sign perhaps?

Was this an omen of some sort?

What could this mean?!

Now that she trained her eyes on the glowing shapes…it sort of radiated from the darkness…if her estimations were correct, this meant a discovering of danger…

She just had to look at the big picture, this could disturb their peace!

The forest villages would have to prepare!

But, she couldn't jump to conclusions yet…there was still much unknown about this prophetic sighting.

_Nixie, make up your mind!_

**"Something is stirring…I can feel it…but…I…I don't know what…"**

The young star-watcher mumbled quietly as she turned away from the star-kissed water. Nixie glanced about the area, wondering if it was just some ploy of midnight.

**CRUNCH!**

With the sudden noise, the Ga-Matoran nearly jumped out of her fur with alarm.

Her eyes scored the area for a sign of company, anything at all…

All she found was emptiness.

…

What did that?

She hadn't stepped on anything.

There was nothing to step on in the glade; she made sure it was all very well kept and well cared for.

Was someone coming?

Perhaps Nireta forgot one of her maps again…that wasn't new.

Maybe that annoying swan wanted to tell Nixie something she couldn't say before.

Possibly, it was just to bother her some more.

The latter seemed rather unlikely, but it wasn't ruled out for the hysterical astrologer.

Even Nireta knew when to leave certain boundaries be.

The anxious rabbit deluded herself into the thought and began to call out for her friend.

**"Nireta?"**

A nervous smile fluttered across her mouth as she searched for the water-bird.

**"Nireta?! Did you forget something?"**

Her voice became increasingly panicked…if anyone was coming, it should be Nireta.

Nireta was the only one invited to join her tonight.

No one else.

_…Right?_

**"Nireta?"**

She didn't hear Nireta's critical muse at all…

Maybe it was just her eyes being affected from the star-water.

That was it.

She needed sleep.

No matter how many times she thought that, she didn't feel a shred of reassurance.

_Calm down! There's no one there, you just need to take an extra nap tomorrow!_

_You are alone and safe. _

_Stop worrying!_

Your no better then that little flax-making assistant!

Nixie reprimanded herself once more. Seemingly satisfied, she hopped rigidly to the pool's direction before her connection with the green crystalline rock broke off.

She was never given the chance.

A sound broke the peace entirely.

**"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAWKLAK!"**

It was a drawn out, blood curdling shriek.

No…it sounded more like a twisted, demented, even hellish, creature's scream.

Heart parallel to something of the beating of an excited hummingbird, Nixie's head snapped behind her, closing off the connection with the pool completely. The water returned to its natural ocean blue hue, stone becoming dim like a dull emerald at the loss.

It didn't matter at the moment, unfortunately.

The doe wasn't paying attention to it anymore.

Something else stole her eyes away entirely.

Her body trembled as the twin malicious lights she encountered prior to her star-seeking could be made out within the distance; approaching her slowly and steadily from the path that led to this clearing. She backed away subconsciously as whatever it was that approached her.

It rapidly grew faster and faster…

_Closer and closer…_

_Scarier and scarier…_

The vegetation around the strange thing seemed to deteriorate as it passed.

Her arch was being destroyed!

How!?

_What was this thing!?_

She was refused a single second to react before she was lost in a deadly blood-lust gaze.

**"Nire-!"**

Before the beyond terrified rabbit could scream for help or even utter a sound, her voice ended with a terrible, shiver-inducing, animalistic screech that filled the heavens with unholy fear and malevolence.

Destroying the peace with horrid screams of cacophony.

* * *

**A/N: **_Lol. What is this? Weird chapter to write alright. Hey, those last two words in that sentence rhyme! ...okay...I'll stop now. So, we won't be getting many of these "half" chapters. Yay for rare occasions!?_

_A chapter with some of the more outlandish and hard to understand but freakishly wise characters, Kapura and Nixie! Wooh! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, it was pretty fun and weird to write...I'm not that happy with this chapter though. Oh well, it's half of Chapter one, so lol idc~ See you guys on Chapter 2, were we'll return to our favorite Ko-Matoran fawn and his daddeh!_

_Wow this came out longer than I wanted it to..._

_~Read & Review!~_


End file.
